


Leave Out All the Rest

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 19 year old Louis, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis, Underage Sex, and quite a bit of smut, very minor elounor and gryles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes to his first year at Laurren Marie Faery and Faey school, he doesn't really expect much. A few books, lots of homework, and possibly some new friends. Nothing too exciting.</p><p>He especially doesn't expect the notorious bad boy Dark Sider, Louis Tomlinson, to fall completely head over heels for him.</p><p>And yeah, the pregnancy thing is a bit of a shocker too.</p><p>But we'll get to that later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii so this is my first full fic i'll be posting here on ao3 that isn't on wattpad first. the reason i'm doing this is kind of for variety. i have a pretty decent following on watty but i feel like they just read anything i write and say they love it. 
> 
> so i wanted to post this here to get new opinions from new faces :) then maybe i'll post this on watty but idk.
> 
> so, this book is an mpreg (pregnant harry (even thought i personally believe Louis bottoms but)) and will contain a good amount of smut (there's literally one chapter that is just complete smut (you think i'm joking (i'm not))) so if that's not your thing, feel free to leave :)
> 
> thank you for reading all of you who do and i hope you enjoy!

Harry's leg bounced the entire train ride from Cheshire to London. He was excited and nervous all at the same time and his stomach was in a million knots. He'd heard about Laurren Marie, the wonders it provided to its Faey students. He was so excited about learning how to use his magic and getting to actually feel like a real Faery for once. Or Faerae, as that's what males were called. Whatever, they were all the same species anyway.

But along with the excitement of going to the best Faery school there was, Harry also felt nervousness in his gut. He'd been homeschooled his entire life and really the only other Faery family he knew was his friend Niall's. But they lived in Ireland so Harry hadn't gotten to see Niall very much. Mostly just when they came to visit for the holidays. And of course Harry's sister Gemma but she didn't really count because he'd known her his whole life. What Harry was nervous for was the whole meeting of new people and actually socializing with them.

He wasn't exactly what one would call a social butterfly. In fact, he was more awkward than anything around people he didn't know. Stumbling over his words or his feet that seemed to be getting larger the further into his growth spurt he went.

Yeah, Harry Styles was an awkward kid.

Gemma reached her hand over from where she sat next to Harry and placed it on his knee. "Calm down Harry. You're making the whole car shake."

"Ha ha." Harry laughed sarcastically but stopped bouncing his leg.

"Why are you so nervous about this? You know you're not the only new freshman, right? And besides, I'll be there and Niall too. We'll help you out if you need it."

Right. Niall. Sometimes it was hard for Harry to remember he would be a sophomore this year.

_How did I get to be the youngest of everything on this fucking planet?_ Harry wondered. "Thanks Gem. I guess I'm just nervous about starting here. I mean, you know I'm so awkward it's not even remotely funny."

Gemma nodded slightly then pulled out her phone. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. Everyone is pretty decent here so there shouldn't be a problem."

Harry nodded and looked around at the humans on the train. They all went about their business, not even noticing the two Faeries seated near them. See, once a Faery knew they were a Faery, humans could no longer see, hear, or sense their presence. It made growing up a challenge for some, especially since there were no Faery Primary Schools so kids were often homeschool. And homeschooling meant being awkward in social situations.

Sometimes Harry hated his parents for telling him he was a Faery when he was young. He remembered growing up watching the kids on his street play and giggle outside while he stayed inside because even if he did go out, they wouldn't know he was there. They would ignore him. Not intentionally of course, but Harry knew it would hurt all the same.

On the flip side of that though, Harry was glad his parents had told him. he'd heard stories of some kids who had never known they were Faeries until they started at Laurren Marie and he just couldn't picture it. Learning about that at fourteen or fifteen then being behind because you didn't grow up with it like everyone else? Sounded like torture really.

Yeah, it was confusing.

"Haz? What are you thinking about?" Gemma asked, nudging her younger brothers shoulder.

"Nothing really." Harry lied. "Just school and such. Hey, you think Niall will be my roommate?"

"Niall has a roommate already. You'll probably be put with another freshman like I was."

Harry groaned. "No that's gonna be twice as awkward!"

"Oh don't even Harry. Maybe you and your roommate will be best friends. It's been four years since Emi and I met and we're still best friends and roommates."

Harry rolled his green eyes and looked out the window just as they pulled into the London train station and stopped. Suddenly, all the nerves he'd been trying to hold back came rushing forward. He was in the big city now. He was in the big city with only his sister and his wits and now he was heading to a Faery school.

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

"All right Harry," Gemma stood up and grabbed their bags from the racks. "As soon as they say we can get off, run. They might not be able to see us, but it'll still hurt when the humans step on us. Got it?"

Harry nodded quickly and took his suitcase from Gemma. A second later the voice came on saying they could exit the train and Gemma darted off. Harry stood there in mild shock as humans got up from their seats and started to leave. Holy fuck there were a lot of them.

"Harry come on!" Gemma called.

"There's so many of them!"

"I know there is but just stay calm and come to me. Try not to touch any of them or they'll get suspicious."

Trying his very best to not touch any of the humans, Harry sped up to his sister who took his shaking hand. "It's OK baby, you're fine." She leaned over and kissed his head. "Lets get off this metal human trap." Gemma quickly pulled Harry out the train doors and onto the platform.

"Gem, how do we get to the school?" Harry asked, looking around.

"There are cars waiting out front to pick up the students coming in. Come on, lets go."

The drive to the school didn't last more than twenty minutes and it was mostly filled with silence. Harry was still shaken up from the train incident - he learned he didn't particularly like humans and they scared him - and he didn't feel like speaking. Gemma seemed to understand that and let him mope. At least until they got to the school and they had to get out.

The parking lot was bustling with cars and students wandering about. Instantly Harry felt himself relax. Finally he was in a place where people were just like him. Where they could all see and speak to him. He wasn't an outcast anymore.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you to your dorm then the supervisor there will show you to your room."

Harry gulped and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk of their car. He really wanted to grab Gemma's hand and just never let go but he really didn't want to be made fun of. He was sixteen for Gods sake. "Can't you take me to my room?"

"Harry I have my own room to get to and my own suitcase to unpack. I told you, everyone here is nice. You'll be just fine without me."

That may be true, but Harry didn't want to be without her. Gemma was really the only person he knew here until he found Niall. He just didn't want her to leave so soon. He didn't want to be alone.

Being alone sucked.

Of course Harry knew all about it. Being homeschooled and all aloneness was a given but now that he was here in a real school setting, being alone didn't feel like an option any more. Now that he was here he wanted to talk to people and make friends and stop being alone.

"Come on Harry, dorms this way." Gemma said, tugging on her younger brothers arm. He nodded and followed her to one of the many buildings on this weird campus. She opened the door and they went inside, immediately being greeted by who Harry assumed to be the dorm advisor.

"Hello, anything I can help you two with?" He asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, yeah, my little brother Harry Styles needs to be shown to his room." Gemma told him, smiling back at Harry who gave her a weak smile in return.

The man looked down at the tablet in his arms and searched through it for a minute. "Ah yes, Mr. Harry Edward Styles. I can show you to your room."

Gemma gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner, all right? Be good." Then she walked out of the dorm, leaving Harry alone.

The dorm advisor gestured for him to follow and walked to the stairs. "My name is Ethan by the way and I'm here basically twenty four seven so if you ever have questions or anything, let me know."

Harry nodded, struggling up the stairs with his suitcase. "Thanks."

They stopped at the third floor and stepped off the stairs. Immediately Harry felt completely lost. The hallway didn't look at all like a normal hallway. Instead it was a mix of bright colors and swirls and crazy patterns that could drive a person mad if they studied them too long. This was so much and Harry started to get over whelmed.

"I take it you've never seen an Enchanted Hallway before, huh Harry?"

"Enchanted Hallway? It looks like mush!"

"That's because it's new to you." Ethan explained. "This hallway - and all the hallways in each dorm - have a spell on them. Each person sees something different each time they walk down one."

"Like... What do they see?"

"Anything really. You're seeing a bunch of madness right now because you've never seen an Enchanted Hallway before. In a couple days, once you're used to it, you'll see different things."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. This was so strange; though what did he expect, living in a Faery and Faey community. Everything was strange in the world of magic.

"Come on, your room is just down here." Ethan lead Harry down the hall a little way then stopped at a door that appeared to have some kind of crazy flower on it. He knocked and the door opened a second later.

"Hey Ethan." The guy standing there said and - wow. He was fit. Harry looked him up and down, then licked his lips. The guy had broad shoulders, a nice toned body and wavy brown hair a couple shades lighter than his own. His eyes were a pretty brown and he had a nice smile.

"Hey Liam. Harry, this is Liam Payne, your roommate. Liam, this is Harry Styles. He's a freshman so take it easy on him."

"Hello Harry Styles, nice to meet you." Liam grinned and gestured into the room. "Come on in, this is half your room after all."

"I leave you in capable hands Harry." Ethan said then walked away.

Harry swallowed then walked into the room and looked around. There were two full sized beds, two wardrobes, a bathroom, two desks and one large bedside table. From the looks of it, Liam had already taken the bed closest to the window and started unpacking his things.

"Hope you don't mind. My roommate last year let me have the window bed so I just kind of took it again this year. We can switch if you want..."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no it's fine. This bed is fine. Everything's fine."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Are you fine Harry? You seem a little nervous."

"No it's just... What year are you?"

"Ten. Just one above you so don't worry, I won't make you feel like a puny little freshman." Liam said with a grin.

Harry shook his head and put his suitcase on his bed. His boxes were already sat in the corner of the room - all three of them - and waiting to be unpacked. He groaned and kicked one of them. He really hated packing and unpacking and anything that had to do with moving things.

"All right over there Harry?" Liam called from his bed.

"I don't like packing. It's too much work."

Liam laughed and smoothed out his duvet. "I agree but you should at least make your bed and start to unpack your clothes. It's a lot less of a hassle if you get it done early instead of putting it off."

"Huh. That's the same thing my mum said."

"Hey, just out of curiosity, are you by any chance related to Gemma Styles?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah she's my sister."

"I thought so. You two have the same face."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That's not good."

Liam chuckled and pushed a couple of his boxes aside then went into the bathroom to start putting some things away in there. Harry sighed and opened the box labeled 'bed stuff' and started making his bed. He had to admit, making a full sized bed was a lot easier than making his queen sized back home. But it was still a lot of work and he was knackered by the time he was done. He decided then he should really start working out more.

A couple hours and an empty suitcase later, Liam informed Harry it was time for dinner. Harry was grateful for that. He hadn't eaten since lunch on the train and was getting really hungry so food sounded great.

Liam lead him to the dining hall where a bunch of round tables with white clothes on them and six chairs each were set up. Some students were already there, sitting at different tables, talking to friends and waiting for friends. It was a bit much and Harry started to feel over whelmed again.

"Food or friends first?" Liam asked.

"Um friends." Food could wait another minute. Harry was anxious to meet Liam's friends.

"All right, come with me." they walked through the room toward a table close to the food. Harry waved at Gemma as they passed her table and she gave him a big smile.

"Harry!" Harry knew that voice by heart. His one friend outside of his family. Well now one of two since he would consider Liam a friend now.

"Niall!"

The two hugged for a minute, they hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages. Niall lifted Harry off his feet and squished him close, making sure the young boy absorbed all his love.

"Niall... Can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry mate." Niall laughed and put Harry back down. "I knew you'd be here this year and I was so excited. We finally get to spend more time together and see each other every day!"

 "Yeah it'll be great." Harry agreed. "Hey did you get braces?"

Niall blushed a light shade of pink. "Yeah just got 'em the other day. Mum said it was time. I got clear cause I was hoping no one would notice them but obviously that didn't work, you observant little shit."

Harry giggled and playfully punched Niall's shoulder. "I think they look good. They'll make your teeth nice and straight."

Niall shrugged indifferently and sat down in front of a plate of food.

"So I guess you know Niall then." Liam said with a chuckle.

Harry smiled and nodded, watching Niall literally inhale his food. God that boy could eat.

"Well these two lady's here are Jesy and Leigh Anne." Liam said, pointing to two girls, one with dark brown hair and the other with black curly hair.

"Hi, I'm Jesy." The brown haired one said.

"And I'm Leigh Anne." The other said.

Harry smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi. I'm Harry."

"Awe little Harold." Jesy giggled. Harry rolled his eyes. He was going to get along with these girls just fine.

"That's Ed." Liam said, waving off Jesy and Leigh Anne, pointing to a red head by Niall. "And Nick." He said, pointing to the brown haired guy on Niall's other said. The two gave a wave and continued eating.

"And that's it." Liam said. "I mean, I have more friends but these guys are kind of the main ones so to say. My best friends."

Harry nodded. He wasn't going to judge Liam for the amount of friends he had. he certainly had more than Harry so he was already ahead.

"Want food now?" Liam asked after a moment and Harry nodded again. They went and got their food then sat back down at the table. Nick moved seats so Harry could sit by Niall and talk. A very flattering gesture really. Harry started to wonder if he was gay.

"So, Harry, tell us about you." Ed said suddenly.

"Um, not much to tell really. I'm a freshman and was homeschooled my whole life. Er, my sister is Gemma."

"What else?" Nick prompted.

"Um..." Harry debated telling them about his sexual preference. He was so new to this whole communicate with other living beings besides Niall and his family thing, he wasn't sure what was appropriate to say.

"He's gay." Niall said and instead of getting mad, Harry actually felt relieved. Thank God for Niall. "Maybe if you treat him nicely, he'll go on a date with you Nick."

So Nick was gay. Harry knew it.

Nick chuckled and looked Harry up and down. "I don't know, not really my type. Besides, I like older men."

"You're so weird Nick." Jesy said and that was the end of that conversation. Well, at least they took him being gay easily enough.

As they ate, Harry couldn't help but feel he was being watched. It was a weird feeling. He glanced around, trying to figure out where the eyes staring into his back were coming from. And then it happened. Green met blue and everything else simply just disappeared.


	2. Meeting Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters titles suck but i'm not good at that kind of thing xp

Time seemed to slow down and stop as Harry stared into those beautiful blues. He hadn't even looked at the owner of them yet. He was just so captivated by how deeply he could see into the blue of the person’s eyes. It was like he could just dive in and swim in them. But that wasn't even what had the most of his attention. It was the fact that he could literally see into that person’s soul.

He never understood the saying "the eyes are the window to the soul" until now.

He must have been staring for quite some time because Niall started snapping in his face to get his attention. "Harry! Mate snap out of it."

Harry shook his head and looked away, immediately feeling an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. What was that?

"What were you staring at?" Niall asked, trying to follow where his friend had been looking but failing.

"Nothing. I don't know." Part of that was true at least.

"He was staring at Tomlinson." Nick supplied. "And Tomlinson was staring right back."

"Tomlinson?" Harry asked.

"Harry, c'mon you have better taste than that." Niall said. "He's just a piece of-"

"Did you say Tomlinson was staring back?" Liam interrupted, looking at Nick.

"Yep and they both looked pretty gone to the world."

"Who is Tomlinson!?" Harry all but screamed.

Jesy tsked. "Boy was staring right at him and he doesn't even know. Shame."

Leigh Anne rolled her eyes and gave Harry a smile. "Louis Tomlinson. Known as a bit of a rebel and best at getting in trouble and dragging everyone around him down too. However while his facade says bad boy his personality and clothing choices say class clown."

"Which one is he?" Harry asked looking around the dining hall for those blue eyes again but they were gone.

Niall snorted next to him. "You were staring right at him and you can’t even recognize his face?"

Harry blushed. "I didn't get that far." All he'd seen was beautiful blue that he was now desperately searching for again.

"Kid has it bad." Nick said, grinning. "Harry, let me give you some advice. Stay away from Tomlinson. He may not look like it but he's bad news."

"Nick I don't know why you're talking. You're a Dark Sider too and you're acquaintances with him." Ed jumped into the conversation. "So by telling Harry to stay away from Louis you're telling him to stay away from you."

Harry shook his head, the overwhelmed feeling making its way back into his mind. "What's a Dark Sider?" He looked desperately to Liam who had been oddly quiet this whole time.

Liam looked up at him and sighed. "I'll tell you back in our room. Just... not here."

Harry nodded and looked around the dining hall one last time then went back to his food.

Meanwhile, across the dining hall, Louis Tomlinson continued to stare at the curly head. He wasn't sure what he'd felt but he knew it was something important and he needed to feel it again. He needed to know what it was. He needed to see those green eyes again.

Zayn chuckled beside him and pulled Perrie closer to him. "What are you staring at Lou?"

Louis shook his head at Zayn, waving him off. He was trying to get Curly over there to look at him again but it really wasn't working. Finally he sighed and gave up, looking at Zayn. "Nothing just leave me alone."

"Cranky." Perrie noted.

"He's always cranky." Zayn reminded her, kissing her head.

"I'm not cranky. I'm just... annoyed."

"What happened now?" Jade asked from across the table. "And by the way you most definitely weren't staring at nothing. No one’s eyes completely glaze over and fill with lust when staring at nothing."

"Not lust." Louis said. "It wasn't lust. It was... deeper. Like... I saw deep into his soul."

"His?" Zayn sat up, suddenly intrigued. "Who is it?"

Louis looked back toward the curly haired boy and blinked a couple times when he found him staring at him again. It wasn't as deep as the first look, they weren't staring into each other’s eyes this time, but the emptiness that had appeared when he'd lost was boys gaze was filled again. Louis smiled and gave the boy a small, tentative wave, causing him to blush an adorable pink color. He smiled back, showing off his dimples then turned back to his friends and said something.

Zayn followed Louis' gaze to the kid and smiled to himself. "Gemma Styles baby brother, huh? Best of luck to you Tommo. You know how she feels about you."

" _That's_ Harry Styles?" Louis asked in shock. " _That's_ the little baby brother she keeps going on about? But... he's not a baby. He's hot."

"Looks like you won't have much of a chance with him no matter what Louis." Perrie said, looking over at the boy with his friends. "He's Gemmas baby brother and friends with Payne and Horan."

"Yeah he's a pain all right." Louis muttered under his breath. "A pain in my ass."

"Louis you were friends with him once." Jade reminded him gently.

Louis snorted and stood up, picking up his tray. "Yeah well things change and so do people." He threw his tray away and made as dramatic an exit as he could without drawing everyone’s attention to him.

∞∞∞

Later that night, Harry and Liam sat in their room listening to some music. Harry was hoping Liam would tell him about the Dark Siders like he said he would but so far he just sat there in silence. And Harry was getting antsy. He was really curious about this. He'd never heard that term before and now that he had he needed more.

He wanted to know what the heck a Dark Sider was and why Nick was one but he was ok and Louis Tomlinson wasn't. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the word he'd never heard before.

But Liam wasn't opening up.

"Liam?"

The older boy looked up and took a deep breath. "I know you want to know about this Harry. There's just a lot buried in that hole and it's taking me a minute. I'm sorry I just... what do you want to know?"

Harry thought for a minute. He wanted to know everything but the most prominent thing was, "What is a Dark Sider?"

Liam took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. "Well a Dark Sider is a lot of things but I guess the most basic term for them is they're Faeries who have crossed over. There's nothing really bad about them so to say, they just have a few more powers than we do and they're a bit stronger. And they have black wings."

At the mention of wings, Harry's came out and fluttered themselves open, showing off their pretty blue color. "Sorry," Harry blushed. "They come when called. I haven't exactly figured out how to control that yet."

Liam just chuckled. "It's all right, you'll learn soon enough."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Dark Siders used to be one of the most feared creatures within Faery culture. The reason for that is simply that no one really knew what they were before. They thought the extra powers they possessed were bad and, yes they are dark powers but used properly can cause no harm. They also believed that anyone who chose that life was asking to be with the devil forever. Not true, Dark Siders have nothing to do with the devil."

"What do you mean chose? There's a choice in becoming a Dark Sider?"

Liam nodded. "Yes which is part of why they were feared. It was their choice to join that side therefore they must be devil worshipers. Go back to a simpler time and that makes sense."

"Why do you keep using past tense?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Because it's accurate. Dark Siders aren't feared as these terrible creatures anymore. They're just Faeries who wanted some extra powers and an extended life. You'll learn more about how that happened in your history class. I'll give you a name you'll want to remember though. Ryker Daae. It'll be important, trust me."

Harry nodded, storing the name in his brain. "What do you mean extended life?"

"Dark Siders live forever. They don't die unless they are changed back, commit suicide or were never meant to be Dark in the first place. If their heart is pure enough when they change, they won’t last twenty four hours as a Dark Sider. Again, you'll learn more about that in your history class. Another important name for you, Laurren Tereni."

Harry nodded again and put that name with the other. "So there's an out clause?"

"Yes but its unexpected and happens on its own. It's not something that can be forced."

"What is it?"

Liam shook his head. "Not now. I'm not going into it. Maybe you can talk to Nick about it but I don't want to."

Harry tilted his head, looking at Liam in confusion. Well that hadn't been expected. "So how does one become a Dark Sider?"

Liam looked at the ground hesitantly. "Gemma would murder me if she knew I was telling you this." He sighed and looked back up at Harry. "Basically, sex. To become a Dark Sider you must have sex with another Dark Sider. Then there's this chant that has to be said by the other Dark Siders and that's it. You're a Dark Sider."

"Really? That easy?"

Liam nodded. "But don't do it Harry. You don't want to be a Dark Sider or have sex or any of that. Don't make stupid mistakes."

"So... Why is Louis so bad?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Liam's request.

"He just is. Louis is one of those people you don't want to get involved with. He has a way of doing stupid things a lot and taking whoever he's with down with him."

"What grade is he?"

"Twelve. Though I doubt he'll be graduating. I've seen his grades and frankly I'm surprised he's made it this far."

Harry's face fell. Twelve? That wasn't a huge age gap but Louis was already an adult and would never go for a kid like Harry. For some reason that made Harry's heart hurt. He'd seen into Louis' soul, the boy had been staring right at him. There was a connection there.

Harry just knew it.

But Louis was so much older than him and he was mature and... a Dark Sider.

"Thanks for answering my questions Liam."

Liam nodded, "Nothing else you wanted to know?"

"Why does Nick hang out with you instead of Louis if he's a Dark Sider?"

"Nick and Louis don't particularly get along. No one really knows why, they've just always had this mutual hatred for one another."

Harry nodded sadly. "Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. First real day of class and everything tomorrow." He got up and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, shampooing his hair faster than he ever had before, then got out and put his pajama bottoms on. He then went back out to the room so Liam could have the bathroom and climbed into bed.

He tried to sleep but he just couldn't. Those mesmerizing blue eyes just wouldn't leave him alone.

Harry wasn't the only one who barely slept that night though. Louis tossed and turned until about midnight when he just gave up, got dressed and walked down to the gardens. Zayn and Perrie were sat down there, a small candle sitting near them as they made out passionately.

"I came down here to get away from that. Not see more of it." Louis said, sitting down across from the lovers.

Perrie pulled away from Zayn and looked at Louis. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were in bed."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Still thinking of baby Styles?" Zayn asked with a smirk.

Louis sneered at him. "Don't be a dick."

"I'm not being a dick, I'm stating a fact. You haven't stopped thinking of him since you stared at him for five minute earlier. Something is working in that brain of yours Lou."

Perrie elbowed Zayn lightly in the ribs. "What got you so worked up about him Louis?"

Louis shrugged and laid back down on the grass, staring up at the stars. There had been a lot of things running through his brain when he'd caught Harry's eyes. Something about the kid made his stomach wobbly while at the same time filling a hole he never knew he had. There was something in that look that made him just want to pounce on the curly haired boy yet still be gentle with him like he was a fragile baby doll. Something about Harry made it so easy.

What it was, Louis had no idea but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Louis?" Perrie asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I don't know Per, it was weird. You didn't see his soul, you didn't experience what I did. When I looked at him... it was like... like..."

"Like you were the only two people in the world?" she supplied.

"Exactly. I've never felt that before and it was weird."

"Lou, I think you've just found your soul mate." Zayn said.

Soul mate? Louis never thought he'd have a soul mate. He never thought that was actually possible, just a story people told to keep themselves believing in love. Louis never believed in true love.

It never happened to him.

He shook his head and stood up. "Thanks for the talk, I'll see you two tomorrow. Sorry for interrupting your make out session. See you tomorrow." He got up quickly and ran back toward his room.

Perrie watched him leave then looked up at Zayn. "Think he'll be all right?"

Zayn shook his head. "I don't know what to think when it comes to Louis anymore. He hasn't been the same since the accident last year. Or since that whole thing with Payne. I think he's got a lot more on his plate than he's letting on and I'm just not sure how to help him anymore."

Perrie nodded and looked back in the direction Louis ran off in. In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to help him anymore either.


	3. Not Really Bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my blood taken out of my body today -_-

Harry woke up the next morning after barely sleeping that night. Not only because of Louis Tomlinson but also because at about one in the morning it hit him that he was starting real school in the morning with real people. That's about when he started panicking and almost woke Liam up but decided not to. He just sat in his bed, hiding under the covers and trying not to hyperventilate.

When Harry's phone alarm went off he was already mostly awake so getting up was easy. Liam was up too, standing in only a towel in front of his wardrobe looking for something to wear. And of course Harry really wasn't expecting to see his half naked roommate standing before him first thing in the morning.

He shifted awkwardly in his bed and considered just hiding under the covers again but he didn't really want to seem like a five year old. "Erm, Liam?"

Liam turned and smiled at him. "Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"All right. Um, would you mind maybe... um putting your towel a little higher?" Harry was trying to hard not to let his eyes fall down Liam's body to where his towel just barely covered him.

Liam looked down and a blush colored his cheeks. "Oh gosh I'm sorry mate. My old roommate, he was straight and I guess I didn't realize how uncomfortable... oh shit sorry mate." He turned quickly and tugged his towel further up his body then turned back to face Harry. "Better?"

"Significantly."

"I'm really sorry mate, it slipped my mind."

Harry shook his head and got out of bed, walking over to his own wardrobe and looking through it. "It's all right Liam. Stop fretting. I'm not interested in you in that way anyway."

Liam sighed and dug out a t-shirt, a pair of trousers and some clean boxers then went into the bathroom to change. While he was in there Harry quickly changed into his own t-shirt, trousers and jumper then put on his converse. Liam came out a moment later - fully dressed, thank God - and gave Harry a smile. "Bathroom's yours."

"Thanks." Harry went in and pushed his curls aside. He never did much with his hair, it wouldn't agree with him no matter what so he just didn't bother. He brushed his teeth and took one last look in the mirror. This was it. He was starting his first day of his first year at Laurren Marie Faery and Faey School. He was finally going to be in classes with other students and a real teacher. He was going to make friends and laugh and enjoy himself.

He wasn't going to be alone any more.

Out of everything that fact right there made him the happiest.

He walked out of the bathroom with a huge smile on his face, getting a weird look from Liam but no comment. The older boy just led him out of the room and to the dining hall for breakfast.

After breakfast (which was really uneventful, apparently Louis skipped breakfast so there was no chance of even catching a glimpse of him) Niall offered to lead Harry to his first class which was Literature. Niall babbled the whole way there about how he hated Literature as a freshman and how the teacher never liked him because he was "loud" and such. Harry just rolled his eyes at his friends use of quotes.

Niall, loud?

Never.

Finally they reached the classroom and Niall stopped. "Liam will probably be here after to take you to your next class. Being your roommate and all he's technically suppose to be the one showing you around but I'm your best friend so I get first dibs."

"You're calling dibs on me now?" Harry asked, laughing at how weird that sounded.

"Always. All right, I gotta go. See ya at lunch Haz!"

Harry waved at Niall as he ran off then went into the room. The teacher looked about in his forties and not really willing to put up with bullshit. Explained why he hadn't particularly liked Niall.

Harry took a seat in the back and listen to the rambling on from the teacher first about his life before teaching and how utterly _fascinating_ it was then about a book they would be starting next class. The bell couldn't have rung any sooner.

Harry walked out of the room, expecting to see Liam there but when he didn't see the boy he decided to just try and find his own way to his next class. He couldn't be late to his next class and besides, the school wasn't that big, really how hard could it be?

Harder than he thought.

Harry wandered for a while, occasionally glancing down at his schedule in search of the room he was suppose to be in. But with each turn he just got more and more lost and couldn't find his way back anywhere. Now he really was going to be late.

He thought about just giving up and hiding in the bushes for Liam for find him later but just when he was about to do just that, someone called out to him.

"A little lost, Mr. Styles?"

Harry turned and was met with those perfect blue again. He smiled inwardly, thanking every god he knew of that this was who found him. He looked the boy over and just couldn't help but let a real smile creep onto his lips. He was wearing a white button down shirt, maroon trousers, a nice pair of boots and... suspenders. Dear God he was wearing suspenders.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Harry Styles."

"Hi."

Louis grinned and stepped closer to Harry. "Hi there."

Harry gulped and tried to act cool. This was Louis Tomlinson he was talking to. "A little over dressed." Nice. Insult the guy _. That'll get him_. Harry wanted to smack himself.

However, Louis just chuckled and took another step closer. "I like to get dressed up for special events. This is my last first day here. I say that deserves celebration."

Harry smiled nervously and glanced around as the grounds started to clear. That meant the bell was going to ring and he needed to get to class. Louis seemed to notice Harry's fretting because he took another step forward and closed the gap between them. "You all right?"

"I need to get to class." Harry glanced around before finally letting his eyes meet Louis'. "And I don't know the way."

Louis smiled at the young boy and held his hand out. "Want me to show you the way?"

Harry looked down at Louis' outstretched hand then back to his face. He didn't seem to want anything but to show Harry his way. He seemed safe enough. Why was everyone so freaked out by him? "That would be great, thanks." He placed his hand in Louis' and let the older boy lead him away.

"Mind if I have a look?" Louis asked, pointing to the schedule in Harry's free hand. Harry handed it to him and he studied it for a minute. "Oh ew you have Beginning Magiks next. God I hated that class. We did nothing but watch the teacher show off and take lame notes. Though I think that teacher is gone now so maybe you're safe." He handed the schedule back to Harry.

"Isn't that the class where-" The bell rang, cutting Harry off. Well now he was late and Louis would be too. "Shit."

"Don't worry Curly, we're almost there."

"Curly?"

Louis nodded. " 'Cause you've got curly hair."

Harry giggled. "How very original of you."

Louis nodded again and pulled Harry along. They walked a little further until Louis suddenly ducked into a supply closet, pulling Harry in with him. Harry squeeked as he was tugged into the closet and the door pulled shut. What the hell was this?

Harry was about to ask just that when Louis put his free hand over his mouth. "Shh. I saw a campus monitor. If they catch us out here after class has started they'll send us to the principal."

Harry nodded and stayed quiet. They were in the supply closet for only a few seconds before the door opened and the monitor Louis had spotted stood there. "Hello boys."

Shit. Shit this was bad. Harry glanced at Louis who still had his hand over his mouth then down at their still intertwined hands. Well if this didn't look suspicious then Harry really needed to look up the term again. They weren't even doing anything but the monitor wasn't going to believe that especially since he'd found them in a freaking supply closet.

Louis sighed and dropped his hand from Harry's mouth then stepped out of the supply closet with the other boy. "Look, I was just trying to help Harry to his class. He was lost."

The monitor only shook his head. "Sorry Tomlinson, but I've lost faith in you. Prinicpal, both of you. Now."

^^^

Five minutes later, both boys sat in the principals office. Harry had his head down, staring at his hands in his lap. Gemma wasn't going to be happy about this. He could almost hear her chewing him out now. "Principals office on your first day, Harry, really? And with Louis Tomlinson? I thought you were better than that."

Liam wasn't going to be please but Harry had a feeling he wouldn't yell. He'd just calmly tell Harry to wait for him next time and be done. He wouldn't bring up Louis. He wouldn't be overly upset. That was just how Liam worked Harry was noticing.

Niall would probably tell him off for being seen with Louis but other than that he wouldn't care.

 "Mr. Styles," Harry looked up to the principal who was looking at him with disappointed eyes. She didn't seem like the strict type. She seemed more like the type that hated being strict. But Harry wasn't going to be so quick to judge just because she had pretty brown hair and big brown puppy dog eyes like Liam's. "I'm very disappointed. From what your sister has told me, you're a very sweet boy."

Harry looked back down at his lap, playing with the edge of his shirt. "I'm sorry I just got lost. Louis was only trying to help me find my way."

The principal - Mrs. Winters, if Harry remembered correctly - looked at him for a long moment then sighed. "All right Harry. Since this is your first offense and you say you were just trying to find your way, I won't punish you."

Harry looked up quickly, a smile forming on his face. "Really? Thank you so much! I promise it won't happen ever again."

Mrs. Winters smiled and looked at Louis, "Mr. Tomlinson... I'm not even sure what to say to you anymore."

"You could say I'm not in trouble either and let me go?" Louis tried but Mrs. Winters wasn't having it.

"Mr. Tomlinson, this isn't the first time you've been sitting in these chairs. How do I know I can trust you? You've done nothing to prove anything aside from you being completely untrustworthy."

"I did too! I... um..." Louis faltered and looked down at his lap. Something in Harry's brain clicked on as he looked at the sad expression on Louis' face.

"Mrs. Winters, please. Louis wasn't doing anything bad. He was just trying to help me."

"By hiding you in a supply closet?"

Harry blushed. "We weren't going to do anything, we were trying to hide from the campus monitor. We didn't want to get caught. Honest."

Mrs. Winters glanced between Louis and Harry then let out another sigh. "All right. Mr. Tomlinson, you're free to go. But if you're ever caught again, either of you, it's detention. Got it?"

Harry and Louis nodded and stood up. "Thank you Mrs. Winters, we promise it won't, right Louis?"

"Right."

And the two ran from the office. As soon as they were outside Louis pulled Harry into an unexpected hug, making the younger boy squeak. "Thank you Harry, you really saved me in there."

Harry giggled and hesitantly returned the hug. "It was no problem, really. I just didn't really think it was fair if you got in trouble and I didn't when we were doing the exact same thing."

Louis smiled and pulled back from the curly haired kid. "Thanks though, I really feel like I owe you."

Harry shook his head quickly but Louis cut him off before he could speak. "Tell you what, how about you have dinner with me and my friends tonight? I want to get to know you better and properly thank you."

"Well..." Harry thought about it for a minute. Liam wouldn't be at all happy. Niall would probably drag him away by his ear. Gemma would be furious. But for some reason, when Harry looked up into Louis' entrancing blue eyes, none of that mattered. "That sounds fabulous."

"Great, so I'll see you at dinner then." Louis started to walk away but Harry called out to him.

"Wait I don't know how to get to my class!"

Louis chuckled and turned back around. "Go straight that way and take a right. It's the second door on your right." He turned and started walking again but then paused and looked back. "See you at dinner Curly."

Harry nodded and turned around, going the opposite direction, his stomach doing little flips the rest of the day.


	4. Dinner on the Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate work, it interferes with my love for writing.

Harry stood in front of his wardrobe that night after school searching for an outfit. He wasn't sure why exactly he was searching for something else to wear when he already had a perfectly good outfit on but he just wanted Louis to be impressed. He wanted the boy to notice him. No matter how weird that may seem.

He was still stood in front of his wardrobe throwing some clothes aside when Liam walked in and gave him a confused look. "What are you doing Harry?"

"Looking for an outfit."

"What's wrong with what you have on? We're going to dinner, not tea with the queen."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out one of his nicest t-shirts and a black blazer then changed. "Do you think this is too much?" He asked, turning to Liam.

"I think you're too much." Liam said, rolling his eyes at the young boy. "Why are you getting dressed up?"

"Yeah you're right." Harry took off the blazer and threw it on his bed. "The blazer was too much." He went into the bathroom and fixed his wild curls in the mirror. Liam followed him, standing in the doorway with an amused expression.

"Harry is there something you're not telling me? Did you get a boyfriend on your first day?"

Harry blushed and walked back out of the bathroom, sitting on his bed. Liam followed him again and sat on his own bed across from Harry's. "He's not my boyfriend... but he wants me to sit with him at dinner."

Liam grinned and reached forward to slap Harry playfully on the knee. "Who is he?"

Harry bit his lip, looking down at his lap. He didn't really want to tell Liam that he was having dinner with Louis Tomlinson but he was going to find out soon anyway. Harry wondered if it would just be easier to tell him now...

In the end he decided against it. If he told Liam his unofficial date was Louis, Liam might prevent him from leaving his side. Or worse, tell Gemma.

"He's no one, just this cute freshman. You wouldn't know him."

Liam frowned but stopped pestering Harry. "Well, all right. I guess I can't force you to give me details. You'll tell when you're ready, yeah?"

Harry nodded in relief. He was so glad Liam wasn't one to pry. "Yeah I guess. I mean I don't even know him very well yet and I don't want to freak him out especially since this would be my first boyfriend if it even went that far and I just don't really know what to do with a relationship being as I've never been in one and-"

"Harry! Breathe!"

Harry took a deep breath trying to relax. He hadn't meant to go off like that but once he started he couldn't stop. Those were some real fears he had. He knew this wasn't an actual date and Louis wasn't his boyfriend or anything but... well Harry wasn't good with people, especially attractive boy people. What if it did go further with Louis? Harry wouldn't be sure what to do.

And what would he tell Liam and Niall and his other friends when they saw them? What if they took him away? They already didn’t like Louis which Harry still didn’t understand, he seemed perfectly fine.

“Harry! Listen to me!” Liam called, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face. Harry blinked.

“What?”

“I asked if you were ready?”

“Oh! Yeah I’m ready!” He stood up quickly, giving himself a head rush, and followed Liam to the dining hall. Once they were there he turned to the older boy and smiled. “Um, see you later then.”

“Yeah, yeah see you.” Liam walked away to their table. Harry took deep breath, smoothing his hands over his shirt and fixed his hair. He then scanned the dining hall until he found Louis’ table where he sat laughing about something and eating a plate of whatever was for dinner tonight. Harry didn’t know, he hadn’t looked yet.

He sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the table, pausing only slightly as he approached it, suddenly feeling a bit scared. He was in the presence of a bunch of Dark Siders now.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_

“Harry!”

Too late now.

“Hi.” Harry said sheepishly, stepping forward to where Louis was now standing, holding a chair out for Harry. He sat down and Louis pushed him in then sat beside him.

“Guys, this is Harry. Harry this is Zayn, Perrie, Jade and Eleanor.” Louis introduced, pointing to each of them in turn.

Zayn sat forward and held his hand out to Harry. “Nice to meet you Styles. I never thought I’d see the day Gemma let one of her own sit with us.”

Harry shook his hand as the blonde (Perrie?) elbowed him in the ribs. “Zayn be nice. It’s nice to meet you Harry. I’m Perrie.”

“Hey, that rhymes.” Harry giggled then blushed she he heard Louis laugh behind him.

“So it does.” Perrie smiled.

So far Harry liked her best.

“So you’re the famous Harry we never stop hearing about, hm?” One of the other girls, the one with the darker hair, said. “You’re not as childish as Gemma made you seem. You’re actually kind of cute.” She smiled. “I’m Jade by the way.”

“Er thanks?” Harry questioned, not sure if that was a compliment or not. He then looked at the last girl with the lighter brown hair who he assumed was Eleanor (who else would she be?) and smiled. “You must be Eleanor then.”

She scowled at him. “Yeah, and?”

Harry wasn’t sure how but it suddenly seemed about ten degrees cooler. “Well, um, it’s nice to meet you.” He said hesitantly, glancing at Louis who was glaring at Eleanor.

"I told you to be nice." he said, growling at her.

"I don't have to follow your orders Louis." and, whoa, did she just hiss Louis' name? Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit terrified.

"If you're just going to be a bitch then you can leave Eleanor." Louis said in just as harsh of a tone as Eleanor had.

"Fine." she stood up, grabbing her tray, and left without a second glance. Harry watched her throw her tray away and walk toward the doors before he turned back to Louis with a somewhat terrified look on his face.

Louis, however, simply chuckled and placed his hand over Harry's. "Don't fret about her little Harry. She's just jealous."

"Of what?" Harry asked. He didn't think he was a threatening person.

"Because I broke up with her because I like you better and now she hates me and thinks I'm the dick of the Earth. I mean, I am, but not in the way she's taking it."

"You like me?" Harry asked, a blush rising on his cheeks. He was unbelievably relieved to hear that because he really liked Louis and he had hoped Louis liked him back. It felt really good to actually hear it come from his mouth that he, indeed, liked Harry.

"Course I do!" Louis said, laughing. "I don't hug many people Harry, do you know your special if you get me to hug you."

Harry blushed deeper at the thought of his and Louis' hug from earlier. He still felt the sparks racing through his body. Or maybe that was the fact that Louis' hand was still resting over his. Either way, he was definitely getting light headed.

At least until his phone dinged in his pocket, completely ruining the moment. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was on silent." he said, fumbling for his phone.

"That's all right." Louis said, pulling his hand away. "Happens all the time."

Harry got his phone out of his pocket and looked at it to see he had a message from Liam. Groaning inwardly, he opened it and read it.

_What the fuck are you doing with the Dark Siders?! I thought you said we had a date tonight with some cute freshman!!_

"Louis, can you excuse me for a minute? Liam needs me." Harry asked, looking up at Louis. And, maybe he was going nuts, but he could have sworn he saw Louis' eyes flash red at the mention of Liam's name.

"Of course. Hurry back before your seat gets cold."

"I will." Harry smiled and got up, going over to the table with Liam and his other friends. He sat down in his seat beside Niall and immediately got grabbed by the shirt.

"What are you thinking mate!?" Niall asked, holding Harry tight. "That's the Dark Sider table over there! Did you get lost on your way to this cute freshman of yours?"

"No..." Harry said, trying to get Niall to loosen his grip. "I meant to go there."

"Why the fuck would you do that!?"

Liam got up then and walked over to Niall, grabbing his wrists and pulling him away from Harry. "Let me handle this mate." he said. "Harry? I need to talk to you. Alone."

Harry nodded and got up, following Liam away from the table. "Listen mate," Liam started once they were out of hearing range of the others. "I want you to listen to me closey, okay? The Dark Siders... they aren't good people."

"What do you mean? You told me the other night that they weren't any different from us, just that they had a few more powers."

"All right, let me correct myself." Liam said. "Louis Tomlinson isn't a good person. Especially not for you."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I... I can't tell you that. You just need to trust me that he's no good and come back to our table with us."

Harry shook his head, trying to wrap his head around everything. "Liam, I can't just leave him when I promised I'd be back unless you give me a valid reason as he why he's so bad. And if you can't do that, then I'm going to go back over there and I'm going to eat my dinner and socialize with him. I really like him Liam and unless you can give me a valid reason why I shouldn't, I'm not going to go back with you."

"Harry please, you have to trust me."

"I can't Liam. You won't even tell me what's wrong with him. How can I trust you when you can't seem to trust me?"

Liam stood there dumbfounded for minute, just staring at Harry.

"Well?" Harry asked. Liam just shook his head. "That's what I thought." and with that he turned around and headed back to the Dark Siders. He was confident in his decision to stay there with them. He was confident in his decision to talk to Louis.

He was happy with his choice.

And no one was going to change his mind on that.


	5. Oh Shut It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turn 19 in exactly 9 days.
> 
> oh.

Liam was waiting for Harry in their room after dinner that night. Of course he was. Harry didn't expect anything but Liam to be there waiting to scold him. He hadn't wanted to leave dinner for this exact reason. But even if he did wait and not come back until he knew Liam would be asleep, he'd just get lectured in the morning and his theory was to get things you didn't want to do over with.

At least then they weren't looming over your head.

"Hi Liam." Harry said, closing the door to their room and locking it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Liam asked right out. _Wow we're just getting right into this, huh?_ Harry thought to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent Harry, you know exactly what I mean. Louis Tomlinson? Really? After everything I've told you, you still think it's a good idea to have dinner with him!"

Harry shook his head, staring dumbfounded at Liam. "I'm sorry, everything you've told me? You haven't told me anything Liam. All you've said is that he's 'dangerous' and that I need to stay away from him."

"For most people that would be enough." Liam grumbled.

"Yeah? Well I'm not most people. Look, I don't know what your problem with Louis is but he seems like a perfectly good person. He treats me well and he seems decent. I'm sorry if you experienced a different side of him but that's not my fault. I really like him Liam, and you're not going to change my mind about him unless you tell me what really happened and why exactly you find him as terrible as you do."

Liam looked away from Harry, biting his lip and debating with himself. Should he really tell Harry? He didn't want Harry to get hurt when Louis did something stupid but at the same time, he wasn't sure he was ready to relive those memories yet. And he just knew that telling Harry would bring them all back and he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Look, Harry..." Liam started. "You don't have to believe me but you need to know that Louis is dangerous. He's cruel and a backstabber. You make one wrong move and he'll destroy you. Louis isn't safe and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you go through what I did."

"Tell me what happened Liam." Harry begged, his face softening as he looked at the older boy. He looked absolutely broken as he spoke to Harry.

"I can't..." he said. "I can't... relive that right now."

Harry frowned and wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulders. "Look, whatever happened between you and Louis and whatever he did to you is in the past. I know you don't get it but I don't see the Louis you do. I see a sweet, genuine guy who's actually interested in me. Me! The nerd boy Harry Styles who's got the over-protective older sister who threatens anyone who even breathes near me. I know Louis hurt you but I won't let him hurt me. I just want to get to know him. So please, please let me do this."

Liam shivered in Harry's embrace and rested his head on his shoulder. "Okay. Fine, you can do whatever it is you need to do. But please promise me you won't let Louis get his hands on you."

"I won't. I promise."

~~~

_To: Harry Beary_

_Get your lazy arse out of bed and come meet me._

Louis hit send then set his phone aside and looked at Jade who sat across from him, staring at the flame coming from the candle. "Jade, I don't know if you know this or not, but staring at it isn't automatically going to make it do a trick."

"Shut up Louis." Jade said in an annoyed voice. "I'm trying to see if I have an affinity for Fire."

Louis wrinkled his nose. "Fire? I thought your affinity was Air. At least, that's what you were working with last week."

"Turns out that was just Perrie messing with me. Air isn't actually my thing. So I'm down to Fire and Earth."

"Well, I'll tell you something, I don't think it's Fire."

Jade sighed and laid back on the grass. "Fuck it."

Louis chuckled and grabbed his phone from where it laid in the grass and checked to see if Harry had texted back. He thought he'd heard a ding but he could just be imagining things. However there was a new text message so Louis was happy to know he wasn't crazy yet.

_From: Harry Beary_

_Louis? It's like midnight._

_To: Harry Beary_

_So? Come keep me company!_

"Who are you furiously texting over there?" Jade asked, not having moved from her position in the grass.

"Harry. I hate to say it but you're terrible company my dear."

Jade snorted and sat up. "So you're going to get Harry down here? Mr. Awkward Mumbles and Weird Stares?"

"Hey it's not his fault he's awkward. He's trying okay?"

"Oooo I think someone's got a crush."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Louis please!" Jade laughed. "It's the middle of the night and you're waking him up to have him come keep you company because I'm not good enough. But, sure, you don't have a crush on him, oh no."

"Oh shut it." Was all Louis responded with. He did not have a crush on the curly headed moron. No sir, not even a tiny one. And even if he did, it would be microscopic. Like, the size of a nat. Yeah, that was it. A nat sized crush.

Louis phone dinged and he picked it up and read the message.

_From: Harry Beary_

_Fine, I'm getting dressed now. Where are you at?_

_To: Harry Beary_

_The gardens around back of the science building._

_From: Harry Beary_

_Be there in a minute._

"Is he on his way?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Hey, question."

"I don't have a crush on Harry!"

Jade laughed and shook her head. "That's not what I was going to ask but thanks. I was going to ask if you think I'd look good with blue hair."

"Oh. Yeah, you'd look pretty I think." Louis tapped his chin, trying to picture Jade with blue hair. "Dark blue or, like, turquoise?"

"Dark blue." Jade said, twirling her hair around her finger. "I don't think light blue would be good. That's too much of a statement."

"What's too much of a statement?" Harry's voice echoed as he walked around the corner of the science building. Louis looked up at the boy and his heart began to race. He didn't have a crush on him, honest.

"Jade's debating dying her hair." Louis said, patting the ground beside him, gesturing for Harry to sit. He did and bumped his knee on Louis' on accident. "She wants to go dark blue. Though I think she'd look good no matter what but that's just me."

"Ooo dark blue would look really good with your complexion." Harry said, smiling wide. "And your skin tone."

"Thank you Harry." Jade smiled and got up off the ground, brushing herself off. "That's very sweet of you. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I'm getting a bit knackered. I'll see you in the morning." and with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Harry and Louis sat in silence for a bit, Harry twitching and fiddling with his jumper that appeared to be about two sizes to big. He was so cute when he was anxious, always playing with his hands or his curls. Louis had noticed how much Harry fidgeted the other day when they were in the principals office together and he found it really endearing. Harry was just an endearing person.

But Louis still didn't have a crush on him.

"So, er, why did you want me to come down here?" Harry asked, turning to face Louis. "I mean, not that I don't enjoy your company but, like, I was all comfy in bed and such."

Louis chuckled and laid down in the grass, gesturing for Harry to do the same. "What, I can't just want to talk to you?"

"No, of course you can. But it's one in the morning."

"The Dark Siders come out at night little Harold."

Harry blushed and looked over at Louis. "What did you want to talk about?"

Louis shrugged and looked up at the stars. "I thought you might have some questions or something after dinner tonight. You know, with what happened with Eleanor and all. She was a right bitch."

"Watch your mouth please." Harry said, biting his lip. "What's her problem anyway?"

"She's pissed because I broke up with her. We dated on and off for about two years and I finally told her where to go and how to get there. I was done being her toy, you know?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Nah." Louis rolled his eyes. "It's over, we're done. She'll get over it eventually."

The two boys sat in silence for another couple of minutes while Harry thought of what other questions he could possibly have for Louis. Of course he had a few running through his mind but he couldn't ask those. They were so... personal. They'd just met for Gods sake. But...

Harry doubted he'd get the answers from anyone else...

So Louis was it.

"Louis?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"'Course."

Harry sucked in a deep breath and looked Louis in the eyes before asking. "What happened between you and Liam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updating. I've been super busy with work and my boyfriend and everything.
> 
> oh yeah, I got a boyfriend. 
> 
> wup.


	6. A Bit of Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immediate continuation of chapter five

Harry watched Louis as he sat up and stared into the flame of the candle that sat before them. He didn't say anything, didn't acknowledge Harry's question, didn't even glance at the younger boy. He simply stared into the flame, not moving or making any sort of noise.

And that freaked Harry out. "Louis?" he asked, sitting up and glancing at the flame before looking back at Louis. "Louis, are you okay?"

Louis didn't answer, just shook his head and continued to stare into the fire.

"Louis I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry if that's what hap-"

"Hush." Louis said quietly. "Watch." he closed his eyes and suddenly the flame from the candle shot up into the air and grew into a full burning fire. Harry gasped and jumped back, unsure of what was happening.

"Louis?"

"It was last year." Louis said.

"What?"

"Look."

Harry looked up at the fire and saw it was... moving. Like it was alive. Images were forming, moving across the fire until one image stopped and stood right in the middle. It looked like... Louis.

But.... how?

"Everything started going to shit." Louis said, causing Harry to look at him then back at the fire where the image had started to change. "And it all started because of my parents. You see, Harry, I wasn't always the way I am today. I used to be a nerd, a freak, an outcast. No one like me, no one wanted to be my friend. I was a freak. Why? Well, I was never told I was a Faery until my parents dropped me off here."

Harry watched at the flame of Louis walked around with it's head down and it's wings broken looking. There were other images of other people appearing to laugh at Louis who only shrunk further in on himself.

"No one wanted to be friends with the weird kid who didn't even know who he was or what he could do. I could've saved the world and I never knew until I stepped foot on these grounds. And they all found that wrong. All except for one person. Liam Payne."

A new flame person appeared beside the Louis one, one that looked like Liam, and put it's arm around Louis who accepted the gesture immediately and stood up just a little bit taller.

"Liam was my friend. He was the only one who accepted me and accepted the challenge of teaching me all the things I should have learned in my childhood that I wouldn't learn in classes. And I took his acceptance and ran with it. After all, I'd spent two years of my life here being and outcast before Liam came. I didn't want to be that guy anymore. I finally had a friend."

The Liam and Louis flames change positions a few times in the course of Louis' speech. At first, they walked together, Liam with his arm around a broken looking Louis. Then they changed to being seated across from one another appearing to be laughing about something. Then they changed to the two hugging. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"But soon, things became bad."

And just like that, the hugging flames vanished and a lone Louis stood there again, only him and no one else.

"My parents were killed in a battle. Our house was bombed in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. It was during the summer too, so all us kids were home. I wasn't suppose to have survived Harry. I was suppose to die that night."

Harry looked over at Louis who still had his eyes closed. Though his voice shook a bit as he spoke, his physical appearance stayed in tact. Harry looked back up at the flames to see what appeared to be Louis crawling out from the rubble of his bombed home. "How did you survive?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." Louis answered, sounding a bit choked up. "To this day I still don't know what kept me alive that night. I wasn't a Dark Sider yet so I was still mortal. I didn't have any special powers, none that I knew of anyway. Nothing about me should have kept me alive. I should have died along with my parents and my sisters. But I didn't."

The fire showed a frenzy of pictures then, Louis being taken to he hospital in an ambulance, him breaking when a doctor told him his family was dead, and then him laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It was my fourth night in the hospital when he came. Mr. Ryker Daae, that is."

Harry glanced over at Louis then, recognizing the name. Liam had told him it was a name he would need to remember. And he was glad he had remembered it because it was starting to sound more important than Harry had originally thought.

"Ryker had heard what had happened to me, to my family and came to see me. He asked if I was all right, if I had a place to stay, if I would be physically well and how soon I'd be able to leave the hospital. We made small talk and he took my mind off of the horror I'd just lived through. At least until the end of his visit. I'd thought he was getting up to leave, to go back to his wife and his life and leave me to my thoughts again. I thought I was going to be alone again. But he didn't leave, not yet. He still had some questions for me."

"Louis."

Harry gasped at the change in Louis' voice and looked over at him only to realize he hadn't actually spoken his name. The gruff voice wasn't his. It came from the fire. The images of Louis and Ryker were actually speaking.

"Louis, I know you don't want to think about it but there's something I need to ask you." Ryker said.

Louis pushed himself up in the hospital bed and pushed his hair from his face. "Ask me then."

"Do you know how you survived that bombing?"

"Not even the slightest clue, sir."

Ryker crossed his arms and paced around at the end of Louis' bed before walking back to his chair and sitting. "You're special Louis. I've never met someone like you."

Louis gave Ryker a confused look. "Special how?"

"There's something inside of you Louis. A power of sorts. You see, Louis, we have a lot in common, you and I. We're both outcasts in the Faery community. And do you know why?"

"I have my assumptions."

"Because we can control things no one else like us can control."

"What do you mean?"

"The power in you, the power you have, it's called Spirit. And the night of the bombing, it was awakened. That's what kept you alive."

"I've read about Spirit." Louis said. "It's like, one of the elements. Like Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Only stronger. People who control Spirit can control all four elements as well as... life and death."

"Exactly." Ryker said, nodding his head. "The night your home was bombed and you should have died, your Spirit awoke and kept you alive. You got pretty banged up and you'll have scars from this for the rest of your life, but you aren't dead and that's what matters."

Louis sat there for a minute, just staring at Ryker. "Why didn't it awaken before? Why didn't anyone tell me I had the ability to control Spirit?"

"Because Louis, if you had known and had unlocked it without the use of natural causes, it could have killed you. Why do you think your parents didn't tell you what you were? They were trying to keep you safe. Because if you had known that you were a Faery before starting school at Laurren Marie where you were safe and protected were something to go wrong, you could have hurt someone. Or yourself. Your parents did what they did to keep you safe."

Louis said nothing, just stared straight ahead.

"However, there is something that needs to happen. See, with the amount of Spirit you have in your body that was all unlocked the night of the bombing, it can actually be lethal to you. Luckily, the doctors here have kept you on monitors and kept your levels of Spirit down long enough for me to get here. But you can't leave this hospital the way you are now with the high amounts flowing through your systems."

"They'd kill me instantly the second I was taken of the monitors and medications." Louis said an Ryker nodded. "There's only one way to keep me completely safe, isn't there?"

Ryker nodded. "And you know what it is."

"But... I don't want to do it... I can't live that life."

"It isn't ideal Louis, nothing ever is when you wield such large amounts of power. But it's for your own good. To keep you safe."

Louis shook his head. "Who would change me?"

"I would."

"But what about-"

"I'm one of the most powerful Faeries to walk this Earth after Laurren himself. I don't need to have sex with someone to turn them. Besides, my wife would probably kill me if I did." Ryker chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

Louis gave a small smile then looked down at his hands. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"You have no choice Louis. This needs to happen now."

"I don't remember much else after that." Louis said from beside Harry, making the young boy jump. "He touched my hand and all I remember is pain. A lot of pain. And then I blacked out. When I woke up next, I was a Dark Sider. And the crazy thing was, nothing hurt anymore. I felt completely reborn. I could stand without my legs or back hurting from the rubble that had fallen on them. I could run, jump, do anything I wanted. I was safe. The Spirit wasn't eating me alive anymore. I was going to be okay."

The fire started to dim down a bit and it appeared to be shrinking as Louis spoke.

"As for Liam and I... well, when I came back to school as a Dark Sider, no one was sure how to feel. Especially Liam. There hadn't been a true Dark Sider at this school since Ryker. And that scared Liam. There were a lot of fights between us and a lot of things went down."

"Louis are you okay?" Harry asked as the flame became smaller and smaller until it was back to it's former shape in the candle. Louis was slumped over and he appeared to be drained and tired.

"There's so much more I want you to know Harry. But I'm weak now. I've used a lot of my power, more power than I've ever used before and I... I can't breathe properly. Forgive me." And with that, Louis fell back into the grass and didn't move.

"Louis?" Harry asked, leaning over him. "Louis?! Louis please answer!" Harry shook Louis, trying to get him to wake up but it wasn't working. Louis wasn't waking up. "Louis please! Please!"

Harry started to panic, he had no idea what to do. Louis had just passed out from a drainage of his magic. Harry didn't know how to fix magic drain. He barely even knew how to give proper CPR.  "Please be okay." he whispered to Louis, stroking his cheek.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we got some of Louis' background! yay!
> 
> ooooo and a cliffhanger. tell me in the comments who you think the person speaking at the end was. 
> 
> also what do you guys think of ryker? I hope you like him because he'll become rather important the more the story progresses :) so will laurren who you'll get to meet in the coming chapters. so I hope you guys will like him as well when you meet him :)
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this.
> 
> also, if you couldn't tell, they're all fetus in this as it is a "high school au" so to say aha :)


End file.
